How Did I Fall In Love with You?
by stlchulita
Summary: One-shot. A brief bit of fluff at the Yule ball with Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley.


How Did I Fall In Love with You

A/N: Yep, here I go again, I'm a sucker for George & Angelina but wanted to give it a go at a Fred/Angelina story that was a bit fluffy. I'm normally not for the sappy stories but listening to Backstreet Boys inspired me lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I going to pretend that I am. I cry when I think of all the money I would be making if I did own the characters.

Fred couldn't take his eyes off Angelina even while Lee and George were talking to him excitedly trying to get him to join in on one of their pranks. He couldn't focus tonight with her as his date, albeit, last minute but Fred heard another student was going to ask her so he jumped to do it before he could.

"Oi Fred! Are you even listening to us?"

Fred shook his head not really acknowledging the question. He was staring at how bright Angelina's smile is; the tears in her eyes from laughing at whatever she and Alicia were talking about. How she was standing there so feminine in her dress robes that hugged her body just well. Angelina was never the most girliest one in the bunch, she couldn't to be the best mates of two rambunctious twins and Lee but her hair pinned up that showcased her lovely coffee colored neck. Fred couldn't stop his gazing and he heard the teasing from George and Lee as he strolled up to the object he has been fascinated with all night when he heard the slow song hit.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I have this dance?" Angelina smiled shyly; she couldn't believe how fun she is having tonight. She just knew Fred was going to make fun of her for getting done up for this ball.

"Of course you're my date aren't you?"

Fred tried to show confidence when on the inside his nerves were wrecked. Angelina held his hands in hers and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his to her waist. She felt something off from him as she stared in his eyes but he winked at her assuring nothing was Wong.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked but Angelina could hear a slight quiver in his voice.

"Of course I am! I'm with my best guy aren't I? Are you having fun tonight? I didn't see you attempting to spike the punch with George and Lee."

"I'm with you so of course I'm having fun"

Angelina smiled at his words and let go of his hands, placing both of them around his neck getting closer to him. He tightened the hold around her waist and brought her closer to him. Fred liked that they were the same height for the night because of her heels or maybe not, she seemed to be staring intently at him with her brown eyes that looked speckled with gold, maybe it's the light.

Angelina smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder gently, he could inhale the vanilla scent of her hair now. She sighed contently in his arms as Fred held onto through the song. His heart racing, he didn't understand what was happening. 

This is just Angelina, right?

The song ended and she started to pull away from him but he wasn't ready yet to let her go. He's never felt this happy, elated, safe, warm, so many words he could pull from to describe this perfect moment with the woman in his arms.

She tilted her head to the side questioning what was wrong.

Her mouth was about to form words but Fred leaned in to her kiss her before she could even speak. She was hesitant at first but she reciprocated the kiss in the middle of the dance floor, running her hands through his hair.

Fred slowly pulled away from her lips first, his face red and hair out of a place.

He was getting ready to speak before she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I wondered when you were going to realize it." She said with a smile. "I don't know what you said or what happened but somehow I fell in love with you"

Fred tried to move his lips but her finger was placed there, which was for the best. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

The best night of his life with his best friend and the love of his life.


End file.
